


Radio Play / Dead of Night

by LucyRasmussen



Category: Haven (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRasmussen/pseuds/LucyRasmussen
Summary: Two mini fics, inspired by The Haven Fic Prompts on Tumblr.





	Radio Play / Dead of Night

**Title:** Radio Play / Bump in the night

 **Summary** : Two mini fics, inspired by Haven Fic Prompts on Tumblr.

 **Disclaimer** : You can not own what has gone away. Life is funny that way.

 **Notes:** This is stuff I get up to when I'm bored.

 

 

 

 

**1\. Radio Play**

 

_“They did not just say that.”_

 

Her boys are standing in the middle of the Gull, their paint brushes held mid air as they stare at the tiny transistor radio on the bar.

She listens, it's Gord and Geoff McDonalds weekly sports hour where they mostly drone on about the Black Bears and obscure sports facts.

It's the most insufferable of radio shows she's ever heard, and yet the entire town hangs on their lips every Sunday afternoon.

 

_“They did.”_

 

She listens as Gord of Geoff answers a call from a woman sounding mightily miffed at whatever he's just said.

The brushes are put down as Duke and Nathan huddle by the radio to follow the discussion.

 

_“You can’t just say that on the radio!”_

They don't see her standing in the doorway, and it takes another five minutes of the woman verbally admonishing the dj's before someone decides to cut the lines.

 

_"What can't you just say on the radio?"_

 

They stare at her sheepishly before Duke breaks out in a teasing grin.

 

_"He said unicorns aren't real, Audrey"_

 

He puts his arms around her waist and kisses her ear, while she treats Nathan to a disbelieving glare.

 

_"You can't say stuff like that on the radio around here, Audrey, not without offending the true believers"_

 

She shakes her head at their silliness, and she never does find out the truth about what can not be said on the local radio station during Gord and Geoff's Sports Hour.

 

 

* * *

**2\. Bump in the night.**

 

It was the only shelter around for miles, in the pouring rain.

 

They sat and stared at it for a while, judging how soaked they'd be between the Bronco and the front door of the cabin.

He grabs her hand and they make a run for it, the rain coming down in big heavy showers around them.

 

It was probably someones fishing shack or camping shack, proven by the cobwebs and basic furnishings.

 

But it has a bed and running water so and it beats sleeping in the Bronco.

 

He watches as she undresses, makes love to her to the sound of crashing thunder while the walls rattle and falls asleep after round three.

 

Around three am, she's still awake because it's been one of those romps that invigorates her rather then soothes her.

She sits by the window, nursing a cup of tea, and she notices there's a second cabin about ten feet away from theirs. 

 

There's a blue light glowing from one of the basement windows. It's a hypnotic glow, that she can not stop watching.

 

The thunder crashes again, and in the brief flash of lightning, she sees a woman standing on the lawn.

She's not soaked as she should be. 

 

The lightning strikes again and then she's gone.

Nathan rolls on his back, and looks at her drowsily.

 

She climbs back into bed and pinches him when he asks if she's ok.

 

 _“We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here._ ”

 

Nathan mumbles something about not stating that in the first place, while she cuddles close to him and listens for the sound of footsteps or other indications that something might be out there.

 

The next morning, as they drive off, she realises that there is no second cabin. Just grass and sand and rocks.

 

She'll blame the tea which was probably past its sell by date, but the image will haunt her for weeks to come.

 

 


End file.
